Letters to someone who cares
by kAtExxx
Summary: A series of letters sent by a troubled girl to someone who was supposed to help.


_To whom it may concern,_

_My name is going to remain anonymous . I don't need to know what your name is, just that you care. Mom recommended I talk to someone about my __feelings__, but as if I'd talk to someone I knew. That's why I chose you. Your P.O. box was on some website thing my mom found, it's supposedly a person that helps teens like me. Hah, there is nothing wrong with me just to clarify, I've just made mistakes in my life. But who hasn't._

_Today hasn't been the best of days. Me and mom had another fight about the fact that my only 'proper' friend was a delusional bipolar redhead. It got bad, I don't want to go into details but let's just say shoes were thrown, names were called and a certain someone was looked out the backyard for twenty minutes along side her shoes._

_School was okay, I guess people still whisper a little to loudly around me about being in the hospital all last year. That's why I like my little bipolar buddy she's above being an immature weasel that gossips about everything. Ugh. I wish I could get out of school and move on in my life. My dream is to be an actress, but not many people like my 'my way or the highway' as it's dubbed, attitude towards being told what to do._

_I'm also still a little bummed that my red-haired buddy is going to beauty collage all the in New York. She promised to keep in touch, but people like to break their promises with me. Promise me you'll keep in touch, 'cause I mean I've already told you all so much and I haven't even met you before._

_I don't want to meet you._

_I'm going to end it here, I ran out of things to write.  
, She who shan't be named._

_..._

_To whom it may concern,_

_I noticed you didn't respond to my last letter. It's fine I didn't think you would any way._

_I'm in my Dads house at the moment._

_I hate him...  
...he's the reason people hate me. But that stories for another time._

_I'm leaving high school in 4 months, yay and boo. I helped my crimson-haired friend re-organize her wardrobe for New York. I'd love to go with her but according to law, I can't leave the state of L.A. and you have no idea how boring it can get walking up and down Hollywood Boulevard._

_My step brother graduated law-school. I think dad is trying to make it seem like he's his kid. Well guess what dick-for-brains he isn't._

_I'm not going to college. Most people say I need a degree to fall back on if my acting career fails (especially dad) but it's my life so they should stop telling me how to live it._

_Do you get me? Of course you don't, your an idiot who can't respond to a troubled teens letters after two weeks._

_ A bitch in my school ruined my day today, I'm not going to say her name let's just say it ryhmes with Smori Smega. She's going around the school saying I fucked Dirty Bertie and her gave me aids. Half the bloody school believes her. It's only because she caught my talking to her semi handsome boyfriend, let's call him Oliver Beck. So anyway Oliver started talking to me outside Biology and was wondering how my science project way going (it's looking pretty shit by the way) when Godzilla girlfriend showed and threw a hissy fit, last time I check we were 18 not 2._

_Well that's all the ranting I've got in me, please reply, I want to know you're actually there.  
, she who shan't be named_

_..._

_To whom it may concern,_

_I see you can't seem to work out the American postal system. I don't know why I'm still writing these stupid letter maybe it's because they're a great stress reliever._

_I failed that science project I informed you about last month, a lot has happened this month. For starters my only friend has left me for Smori, but I can't say I blame her. Smori has a lot of friends, and she's pretty and she probably treats my former red-haired buddy like she should be treated. I'm not going to lie I've been pretty lonely, eating lunch alone, sitting in class alone, coming home to an empty house. It isn't the best for your self esteem._

_It was my Dads birthday last week and he had a party (I hate parties, well pretty much anything social.) but anyway that Oliver kid was there because our fathers work together and he was telling me that him and Smori broke up. I gotta say I was pretty happy, it's about time something happened to her don't you say? But again there is a bad said, Smori is extra bitter and cruel to me lately, I've gotten over it but sometimes the words get to me._

_When you get called fat and ugly for the thousandth time, you start believing it._

_I'm to sad to write more. Please reply!  
, She who shan't be named_

_..._

_To whom it may concern,_

_ It's pretty sad when your life has gotten to a point were a person who had there P.O. box online for people who need support won't even reply after OVER two months._

_ I have good news today, well for me, Smori wasn't in. That sounds pretty bad for most but a day without name calling is temporary bliss for me. But yesterday was by far the worst day of all. Smori Smega and Oliver Beck reunited (that isn't the main reason but it was a little disappointing because I've developed the slightest crush on Oliver) Any who Smori was quick to develop her possessiveness over Oliver again, driving away every girl and guy, who stepped in their way or Oliver even talked to._

_ So I was waiting outside German (Bleh) when Oliver came up out of the blue and began making small talk, we surprisingly have a lot in common. When queen bee Vicsmoria showed up and split us up. Did I mention she should of been in Spanish class on the opposite side of the school._

_ She called my 'whore', 'slut' and the usual shit. I ignored her like I usually do. It was out of no where that she pushed my down onto the ground. The people around me burst out into laughter because they're that mature. "What you going to do, slit your wrists and cry little emo baby?" Smori mused in a baby voice and then laughed a__t her own joke._

_ I stood up and punched Smori Smega right in the jaw. Her head flung back and her posse gasped over dramatically. 'You bitch' 'You psychotic lunatic' 'Get her away before she gets us.' Were just the beginning of the names I was called. As the blood trailed down Smori nose I smiled victoriously._

_Smori wasn't quick to give up my grabbed my hair and began hitting me and driving her knee caps into my stomach. Her friends held me back do I couldn't defend myself. Everyone cheated Smori on. Smori pinned back my arms and said 'take a blow at her', so of course they all listened. Even Connie the supposed nicest person in the school was quick to lunch me in the chest when she had a chance. The only thing that disappointed me a lot was that my ex-friend, punched me the hardest._

_I cut again that night. Mom found out but I refused to tell her what happened in school._

_ Sometimes I think it can't get any worse, do you think they'd notice of I were gone?  
, She who shan't be named._

_..._

_ To whom it may concern,_

_ I just hope you know that this is the last fucking letter you'll ever get off me, or anyone will._

_You were supposed to stop the pain, give me advice. I want you to know you'll be part of the reason I'll be gone tomorrow, and the next day and forever. Cat, my former red-haired friend told me she only hung around with me out of pity. Tori doesn't let a day pass without on opportunity to call me a name, a trip me up or just flat out embarrass me._

_I'm sick of it, why can't they see that it's killing me inside. But I'm sure they'll all act innocent once I'm gone._

_The death of Jadelyn August West, has a nice ring to it. Well get used to hearing it, god I hate everything._

_Bye!~Jade_

Jade!.

I need you to listen don't do anything you'll regret, I've been here I've been listening, I've been going through tough times too. I didn't reply to you letters because, others didn't reply to mine. I wanted someone to know how I felt. I'm sorry  
, Beck Oliver


End file.
